<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Promise by SonicFan32567</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884719">I Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFan32567/pseuds/SonicFan32567'>SonicFan32567</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Video Game 2018), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man Miles Morales (Video Game 2020), Spider-Man: Miles Morales (Video Game 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Action/Adventure, Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:41:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27884719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicFan32567/pseuds/SonicFan32567</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For as long as they can remember, Miles Morales and Phin Mason have been lifelong friends, siblings, and possibly even something more. Though, when both of them end up taking different paths in life, how will that affect their friendship? With Peter going out of town with MJ for the time being, Miles is now New York's only Spider-Man. (SPOILERS for Marvel's Spider-Man: Miles Morales) Possible One Shot. MilesXPhin</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Phin Mason &amp; Miles Morales</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hellooooo everybody! Welcome to my Miles Morales/Phin Mason story, where it's obviously based on the new Marvel's Spider-Man: Miles Morales video game. Seriously, if you haven't played it yet, you're in for a treat. Though, I assume if you're here, you already know what happens in the story, but if you don't, I will do one more SPOILER WARNING before I begin. If you don't wanna know what happens in the game, leave now. Oh hey, you're still here? Goodie. Also, am I the first one to make this type of story? I tried to see if there were any Miles &amp; Phin stories, but I could find nothing. If I am the first one, then I'm honored, lol. I liked their dynamic in the game, but the only problem I had with it was that the story was a bit short, which means there wasn't as much development with them compared to… let's say Peter and Octavius in the first game. I'm here to change that somewhat. And I have no idea if this is going to be a one shot or not. Guess that depends if you guys like the story. Regardless, I'm talking too much. Let's get into it!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=87_KC82HqIs&amp;t=144s"> <strong>Intro Music: Marvel's Spider-Man Miles Morales – Main Theme</strong> </a>
</p><p>
  <em>What's up, everybody? You guys might be expecting to hear Peter's voice, and I wouldn't blame you for it. He usually does these things, but there's been a slight change to the world. For years, he was known as the one and only Spider-Man. Boy, was I fanboy of his back then, and heck, I still am. But now, ever since I got bitten by my own radioactive Spider, I can do the same things Pete can! For those of you who don't know, my name is Miles Morales. That's right, now there's two Spider-Men! Pete's pretty much been my mentor for the past year now. I'm still… trying to get the hang of this whole Spider-Man thing. But after what happened last year, after my father got murdered by the Demons, a group led by Martin Li, that was the moment that really changed my life forever. I don't want anyone to go through the pain I went through ever again, and this was only amplified when Peter's Aunt May died because of Devil's Breath. Besides my mom, I swear there wasn't a woman on this planet as kind as Aunt May was.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Everything is happening so fast, and honestly, I'm struggling to keep up. Going from a normal human to a guy who has the powers of Spider-Man is a pretty big change. It seems like just yesterday when I met my best friend Phin a long time ago. Heck, she's more than just a best friend, she's essentially my sister. Though, ever since my family moved, we sorta lost touch.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's probably my fault we haven't kept in touch. The least I could do is call, but ever since… everything changed in my life, it's hard to combine everything into your schedule and keep everyone happy. Pete warned me about this, and I can 100% confirm he's right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>One day, hopefully we'll see each other again.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope she's doing okay.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Years Ago…</strong>
</p><p>There were multiple young kids playing outside their school. This awesome time was known as recess, where every kid could go buck wild and play with their friends.</p><p>However, it can be tough for a new kid to find friends, and it can make a person sorta shy. Who was this new kid?</p><p>Miles Morales. Short black hair, skinny, brown eyes, and an overall shy kid at this point in his life.</p><p>He was sitting in a corner all by himself, and it's as depressing as it sounds. He knew absolutely nobody, deciding to watch all the other kids play with their friends instead of going out there himself.</p><p>Miles assumed he would be sitting all by himself for the entire time of recess, but then something happened.</p><p>A young girl appeared to be walking towards him. Brown eyes and brown curly hair that was styled in a ponytail, she was wondering why Miles was all by himself.</p><p>When she got close enough to him, she tilted her head in confusion. "Why are you sitting all by yourself?" she asked curiously.</p><p>It's safe to say Miles wasn't expecting to be spoken to today, or any day of the school year for that matter. His eyes showed he was surprised, to say the least.</p><p>His head slightly turned away from the girl, replying, "I… I don't know anybody here." he honestly said, catching the girl's attention. She could tell he was definitely scared by the lack of eye contact, body language, everything.</p><p>Even at a young age, this girl noticed a lot of things. Extremely smart.</p><p>Analyzing the situation for herself, she knelt down to Miles' level. He still wasn't really giving eye contact, but the girl would have a plan.</p><p>"You can get to know me." the girl said, showing a smile with her tone being the epitome of childlike innocence. Hearing this, Miles finally turned to face the girl fully, not sure what to think at this point.</p><p>"I'm Phin. What's your name?" she asked, as Miles was silent for a moment.</p><p>He was slowly getting more comfortable due to Phin starting an honest conversation with him, but it would still take a minute. "M-Miles." he stuttered a bit, but hey, progress. He said his name.</p><p>Phin nodded, keeping her smile. "Miles." she said, almost like she was giving a nod of approval. "Cool." She extended her hand, wanting Miles to take it so he get up and get out of this dark, depressing corner. "Wanna be friends?"</p><p>Miles was taken back by this sudden question. But hey, at their age, this is what their problems are. As hard as it can be to make friends at a certain age, it <em>can </em>also be easy.</p><p>"You wanna be friends with me?" Miles replied, a hint of joy being in his voice but he still had a wall up somewhat, just in case it all came crashing down.</p><p>"Yeah!" she exclaimed, as Miles took her hand and got up. "And another thing…" she began, having a mischievous smirk. She would quickly tap Miles on the shoulder, shouting out, "Tag, you're it!" And as quickly as she said that, she immediately ran away.</p><p>"Hey, that's cheating! I wasn't ready!" Miles yelled, now running full speed after Phin.</p><p>"Gonna have to catch me, Molasses!" Phin yelled back.</p><p>They were pretty much inseparable for years after this.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Okay guys, this is Miles again. Don't laugh at me. At the time, I was a shy kid. It happens, alright? I'm proud to say I'm not shy anymore. Definitely can't be that, especially since I'm Spider-Man now. But Phin was the first one at the school to really show me kindness, and how it could go a long way with others.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can't imagine what would've happened if she didn't come into my depressing corner. Actually, I can imagine. That would've been my spot for the rest of the year.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I wish I could say the story went on to be all sunshine and rainbows.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But that's not the way life works.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some years after this, Phin's parents passed away. It was tough for me since I knew them, but I can only imagine the pain Phin was going through in that moment. Much like how she was there for me when we first me, I tried to be there for her.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>A Few Years Later</strong>
</p><p>It was taking a long time for Phin to get used to her parents not being alive anymore, but this would be hard for any kid to go through. This left her older brother Rick in charge, and he was pretty much playing the role of being a sibling and a parent. He's trying his best to not only keep her up in spirits, but to also keep himself together.</p><p>It was a struggle to get Phin to speak. So, knowing he had to do something, he called over the Morales family, even though only one person would truly be needed.</p><p>The doorbell would ring, as Rick walked to the door and opened it, revealing Jefferson Davis, or better known as Jeff, Rio Morales, and Miles.</p><p>"Hey guys, glad you could make it." Rick said, letting them come in.</p><p>"Always a pleasure when you invite us over, Rick." Jeff said, looking down in a saddened way. "Although, I wish it was under better circumstances…"</p><p>"I do too…" Rick slowly said, closing his eyes and took a deep breath.</p><p>"I know you called us over so Miles could talk to Phin, but is there anything we can do for you? You have so much responsibility at your age, and you're so young to have all of this on your shoulders." Rio said, but Rick nodded no.</p><p>"I'm fine, Mrs. Morales." It was a bald-headed lie, but he wasn't concerned about himself right now. "I just want Phin to stark speaking again. It's the only thing I care about right now."</p><p>When Rick said this, this made everyone look at Miles. If anybody had a chance to break her out of her shell, it was him.</p><p>Miles looked to his family, realizing what needed to be done. "Is she in her room?" he asked Rick, to which he gave a confirming nod.</p><p>Getting the confirmation he needed, Miles took a deep breath and went upstairs, mentally preparing himself for this moment. Once he made it to Phin's door, he would lightly knock it.</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1I4WBohsKe8"> <strong>BGM: Spider-Man 2002 - Alone</strong> </a>
</p><p>"Phin… It's me Miles." he began, waiting for a response but there was no answer. This didn't discourage him, though.</p><p>"I want to see you. I want to make sure you're okay. I can't imagine the pain you're going through right now… but… I want you to know that I'm here for you, even if you don't open the door. You're my best friend in the whole entire world. You're the sister I never had." he told her, still not getting a response, but he would end it off with this.</p><p>"I'll always be here for you."</p><p>As Miles was letting Phin know she always had a friend, a brother to talk to if she was ever going through a rough time, there was still a silence covering the entire house. Miles assumed she wasn't going to open the door, especially after all this time, but then something would catch him off guard.</p><p>The door would start to open, and when it fully opened, it revealed a crying Phin running towards Miles, immediately hugging him as she began to cry into his shoulder. Without hesitation, Miles hugged Phin back.</p><p>"It's been so hard, Miles…" she muttered in a tone which was barely audible, but Miles could understand her.</p><p>"I know." he replied in a comforting tone, never letting her go throughout their hug.</p><p>"Did you… Did you mean what you said?" Phin asked, the hug ending for a short moment as she looked at him. "Like, when you said you'd always be there for me?"</p><p>When he was asked this question, Miles could only smile. "100%. I promise to always be here for you. The only thing that can break my promise is me dying." he joked, but Phin didn't find it funny at all. She couldn't begin to fathom what she would do without Miles, if he died as well.</p><p>"Don't say that, please." she told him, hugging him again with her tears continuing to stream down her face. Miles accepted the hug once more, two being in a heartfelt embrace.</p><p>"I promise to always be there for you, too." Phin told him sweetly, as Miles kept his smile.</p><p>"You've always been there for me. I'm just returning the favor." Miles assured her. Not too far away from them, little did they know that Jeff, Rio, and Rick were watching the entire thing. They were so happy, yet so touched by what they witnessed.</p><p>"That's our boy." Rio told Jeff, both of them visibly being so proud of the person Miles was becoming.</p><p>"He sure is." Jeff replied, wrapping an arm around Rio as they all watched the emotional moment.</p><p>"The dude is simply amazing. No other way to put it." Rick spoke, feeling thankful and relieved to see Phin speaking again.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Besides the depressing stuff, I wish things were always like this between me and Phin.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But like I said before, it isn't the way life works.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Years Later</strong>
</p><p>Years have passed since then, with Miles now being 17 and having Spider-Man powers, while Phin is 18 and… has some secrets of her own. They haven't seen each other in quite a while. Ever since Jeff died, Rio and Miles ended up moving to Harlem, which is in fact Rio's childhood home. She's been trying to get elected for City Council, and the only one in her way from becoming City Council is Simon Krieger, head of Roxxon.</p><p>But for a moment, she was able to wind down and get away from the politics. Living with them was Ganke, Miles' other best friend who he met at Brooklyn Visions Academy. It was Christmas time, and all of them were going to have Christmas dinner together. However, Rio had a surprise for Miles. She invited Phin over for Christmas dinner, and the family was mostly reunited again. They laughed, had fun, it was a good time overall.</p><p>But Miles couldn't help to notice something was off with Phin, almost like she was distracted at times. What was she distracted with? Well, isn't that the question of the day?</p><p>"Phin? Hello? Earth to Phin?"</p><p>Miles' voice snapped Phin out of it. Christmas dinner was pretty much over, and the two friends could be seen washing the dishes.</p><p>"H-Huh?" Phin replied, making Miles look at her even more.</p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked. It was a simple question, but in another way, it was also a difficult one.</p><p>Phin tried to brush it off. "Yeah, everything's fine. Why would you ask me that?" she said casually, continuing to wash the dishes with Miles.</p><p>"You seem… I don't know. Distracted?" Miles told her. "Wanna talk about it?"</p><p>Phin looked down, replying with a shake of her head. "Not tonight. It's Christmas." she told him, but in her mind, she wanted to get away from this topic immediately. She would try to change the subject.</p><p>"Hey, how are you handling the move from Brooklyn?"</p><p>Miles gave a shrug. "I mean, it's fine."</p><p>He was lying, and Phin could tell right away.</p><p>"You hate it." she bluntly said.</p><p>"I don't hate it." Miles replied.</p><p>Phin then began to point at him. "That's your I-hate-it-but-I'm-too-nice-to-say-it voice."</p><p>"No, it's just…," Miles started, sighing heavily. "I don't know anybody here. And I'm always having to ask for directions."</p><p>It's like Miles was in the same situation again with not knowing anybody, much like years ago when he and Phin first met.</p><p>"You need to find a good restaurant," Phin told him. "A barbershop, somewhere you can shoot hoops." she said, giving a smile. "You'll settle in."</p><p>There was a bit of silence between the two, mostly from Miles' end. He took a deep breath, beginning to ask his question. "What if we hang out tomorrow? Just the two of us?"</p><p>Now those are words Phin hasn't heard in a long time. "You're not too busy?" she asked.</p><p>Miles scoffed. "It's winter break. I can put off homework for at least another week." he stated, making Phin smile.</p><p>"Okay, I'll text you."</p><p>"It's a date!" Miles blurted out, making Phin raise an eyebrow.</p><p>It was at this moment Miles realized what he said, and how he said it. "Uh, I mean, not a date. You know, a friend date." He wanted to clear that up immediately.</p><p>Phin slightly laughed. "Still as smooth as the last time I saw you," she joked, making Miles laugh himself and splash some dishwater on her. Phin would counter with her own dishwater attack, and began to run away.</p><p>"Nope! You're not getting away that easily!" Miles proclaimed, running after Phin and caught up with her in no time, grabbing her shoulders and made her stop. They were still playing like they were children.</p><p>Phin was quite surprised to see Miles catch up with her so quickly. "I see somebody's been trying to get rid of their childhood Molasses nickname," she smirked.</p><p>"Well, you know, I've been getting better." Miles told her, smirking himself.</p><p>Translation: He's Spider-Man.</p><p>But besides that, something odd started to happen.</p><p>Miles and Phin, they were unknowingly really close to each other. To add onto this, they started to look into each other's eyes. It was for a long time, too.</p><p>These are things they've done before, but for some reason… It felt <em>different</em> this time.</p><p>Whatever the heck that means.</p><p>Maybe it's because they haven't seen each other in a long time.</p><p>It could play a part in it, but there was something else going on.</p><p>Or maybe it's been always going on, but neither have them have openly admitted it.</p><p>As Miles was looking at Phin, and as Phin was looking at Miles, it's like there was a spark happening between the two. Miles unknowingly still had his hands on Phin's shoulders, and if Phin were to do the same, they'd look like they were about to dance.</p><p>Both of their cheeks turned slightly red, the two staying in silence until…</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJoeTh00gjk"> <strong>BGM: Marvin Gaye – Distant Lover (Highly recommended you guys play this during the scene, lol)</strong> </a>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Distant lover, lover (lover, lover, lover)<br/>
So many miles away<br/>
Heaven knows that I long for you<br/>
Every night, every night<br/>
I plan, sometimes I dance<br/>
Through the day</strong> </em>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Distant lover (lover, lover, lover)<br/>
You should think about me<br/>
And say a prayer for me<br/>
Please, please baby<br/>
Think about me sometimes<br/>
Think about me here<br/>
Here in misery<br/>
Misery</strong> </em>
</p><p>Miles and Phin heard there was a song playing in the background, signaling there was a CD playing on the Morales family record player. It was playing this exact song during this exact moment. Though, CD's don't just play themselves, so who in the world would do such a thing?</p><p>Answer: Ganke.</p><p>Miles and Phin looked in the direction towards the record player, seeing that Ganke was the one responsible for the <em>very </em>specific song choice. If they weren't blushing enough, they were definitely blushing now.</p><p>Miles' blush was more out of rage, however.</p><p>"GANKE! What the heck are you doing?!"</p><p>"I'm trying to be a wingman!" Ganke shouted back, but then proceeded to run for his life as Miles began to chase him. This left Phin speechless, and somewhat confused.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Yeah, we're not gonna talk about this.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Next Day</strong>
</p><p>"You remember the combination?" Phin asked, holding up a safe.</p><p>"The Fibonacci sequence!" Miles exclaimed.</p><p>"Nice!" Phin replied, opening the safe and seeing their reward from long ago, being in the shape of a cube. "Our award!"</p><p>Miles smirked. "I mean, our energy converter was pretty fire."</p><p>"Truth." Phin agreed. "You think it's still on display at the Science Center?"</p><p>"Hope so," said Miles, with Phin taking the cube out the safe. On the bottom of it, there was a picture of her, Miles, and Rick all together. Things were so simple back then. "Wow," Miles spoke, slightly giggling at the picture, grabbing it and took a closer look. "Look at us. Goober central. Rick lookin' suave as ever, though."</p><p>At the sight of seeing Rick in the picture, Phin's face and tone became more somber. Her eyes looked to the snow beneath her, only being able to say, "Yeah…"</p><p>Alright, two days in a row where Phin wasn't acting like herself. Miles couldn't let this slide anymore.</p><p>He noticed this change immediately, and it made him ask a question. "Something going on with him?"</p><p>With Miles continuing to mention Rick, Phin was avoiding eye contact with him.</p><p>"You guys fight or something?"</p><p>This question made Phin look at him.</p><p>"No… no fight." She turned away, very clearly going through some type of struggle, but it was hard for her to hide it.</p><p>Safe to say Miles was getting really worried. "Phin…"</p><p>"It's fine." she assured him, but it wasn't working anymore.</p><p>Miles got in front of her, wanting to get to the bottom of this. "Why did we really lose touch?"</p><p>Phin couldn't answer the question. There was too much going on. It was too hard for her.</p><p>She looked at her phone, acting like she was running late for something so she could get away from this confrontation. "Crap! Now I'm late!" she exclaimed. "I gotta go," she told him, giving their award to Miles and began to walk away.</p><p>"Wait, Phin!" Miles shouted, making Phin grit her teeth at his persistence, but she would turn around anyway.</p><p>"What?"</p><p>"I want you to trust me. I don't know what's going on, I don't know what happened, but I do know something is wrong." Miles began, giving his two cents on the matter. "We haven't spoken to each other in so long, and I want to make things right. I care about you, and I don't want us to drift apart because of secrets."</p><p>With Miles speaking from his heart, Phin appreciated his words more than he knows. She was going through a dark time in her life currently, but the one light in the dark was Miles.</p><p>She crossed her arms, showing a small smirk. "Are you getting all mushy on me?"</p><p>Miles scratched the back of his head, sighing while also showing a small blush. "If I am, then fine. But I mean every word I say." he declared, making Phin show a sweet smile. She came up to him and gave him a hug. Miles wasn't expecting it, but he would hug her back as well.</p><p>"Thanks, Miles."</p><p>"No problem," he said, smirking. "Now who's the one getting all mushy?"</p><p>"Ugh, shut up," Phin said in an embarrassed tone, but she did have a small laugh afterwards. They would separate, and Miles would say one more thing.</p><p>"Next time we meet up, no more secrets, okay?"</p><p>Phin was quiet, but would only reply with one word.</p><p>"Maybe." she said, now beginning to walk away. "See ya soon, short stuff."</p><p>"You know I'm taller than you now, right?" Miles pointed out.</p><p>Phin pointed to her head. "Not in here." she finished, continuing to walk away until she was outta sight.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>The truth is we both had our secrets. And what I mentioned to her, on how I didn't want our secrets to be the reason we drift apart… Well, it pretty much happened like that.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Long story short, Rick and his Roxxon coworkers became ill from Nuform, a project they've all been working on that was supposed to efficiently power a city for a long time. Knowing this fact, Rick tried to stop Roxxon and Nuform from ever getting out in the world. Phin went with him on this mission, but… Only one would make it out alive. Rick ended up dying trying to save everyone, and Phin had to watch her brother get killed.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>This made Phin turn into the Tinkerer, the new leader of the so-called Young Mafia, or for their official name, the Underground. I couldn't believe it when I found out. Even if I know why she's doing it, I still can't believe it. My best friend… is the freaking Tinkerer?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn't know what to do, so I got advice from my Uncle Aaron, who's the dang Prowler. He told me if I wanted to find out more about the Underground, I'd have to use Phin. I didn't like it then, and I don't like it now.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you wanna know, I ended up taking his advice, and that may have very well been the beginning of the end.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You didn't have to listen to my advice, youngblood!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Uncle Aaron, this is my narration, please get out!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Anyway, I betrayed her trust. I made it seem like I wanted to join the Underground, like I was truly behind her methods. In the end, we fought, and… Well, I'll let the story tell the rest.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Nighttime in New York</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CATWD2ROV4A"> <strong>BGM: Spider-Man 2 OST – Out For The Count (If you play this on YouTube, go to 1:21 in the song)</strong> </a>
</p><p>The Tinkerer slammed Spidey's body onto the metal poles of a building, effectively hurting his ribs in the process. After a long chase, Tinkerer was quite annoyed at Spidey's persistence in trying to stop her. With Spidey being on the edge of the building, Tinkerer pointed her blade at Spidey's neck.</p><p>This was the second time he's interfered, and quite frankly, she was sick of Spider-Man ruining her plans. "If only I could cause you the pain you've caused me."</p><p>Her voice was chilling, horrifying even. Nothing but murderous intent was on her mind.</p><p>Spidey was pretty much dead in the water at this point. There was only one thing he could do.</p><p>Take off his mask.</p><p>No, no, no. That would go against everything Peter taught him. Never, <em>ever </em>take off your mask, no matter how bad it gets, because taking it off would only make things worse.</p><p>But he's also about to die. Can't get much worse than that, right?</p><p>He was having a constant debate in his head. Should he, should he not?</p><p>Though, in the end, he wouldn't have much of a choice.</p><p>"First, we'll see who's behind the mask, then look into your eyes as you die." Ending on that note, Tinkerer ripped the mask off of Spidey, revealing to be no one other than her best friend.</p><p>Her eyes widened out of complete shock, taking multiple steps back in disbelief. Her Tinkerer mask opened, revealing the face of Phin. "…M-Miles?"</p><p>Oh boy, now Miles' secret is ruined.</p><p>Peter leaves to go on vacation and Miles' secret identity with arguably his greatest foe right now is revealed. This is basic Spider-Man stuff, Miles.</p><p>Miles got up, holding his ribs in pain. "Listen, Phin… I need to talk to you."</p><p>"You two on the roof, freeze!" A police officer called out from down below, making Miles turn around to see them. Once he turned back around, however, Phin was gone, almost like she vanished into the night.</p><p>Great, just great.</p><p>Phin didn't get too far away, but far enough for Miles to not see her. She couldn't believe it. Her mind, her emotions, everything was running wild. Everything was in overdrive mode. She stood on a rooftop, looking up at the night sky. She wanted to break something, punch something, or someone to be more specific.</p><p>How could Miles be Spider-Man? How could he use her trust and come into the Undergound base, ultimately stabbing her in the back?</p><p>She didn't want to say these words out loud, but her mind was telling her something. Their friendship, their sibling bond with each other, and with the two possibly having something more that goes beyond that, this night was going to drift them apart.</p><p>A single tear ran down her face, crouching down as she looked at the city below her.</p><p>"Why, Miles?"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>Yep, I blew it. I didn't take off my mask, but I still blew it. It makes me wonder how in the world Peter's been able to hide his identity for years now. I'm barely lasting a week trying to hide my secret identity on my own.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>But yeah, after that, I tried to talk to her at Trinity Church, only to find out my Uncle sold me out and got both of us ambushed by Rhino. We were interrogated by Simon Krieger, and I gotta say, wasn't a real big fan of his before this, but I realllyyyy wasn't a big fan of his afterwards.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Roxxon</strong>
</p><p>Simon Krieger clapped, grabbing a chair as he got closer to Spidey. His hand started to move closer to his mask, wanting to take it off. "Now, the first thing we're gonna do is-" Though, he didn't expect to get shocked when he touched Spidey's mask. He pulled his hand back quickly, starting to laugh.</p><p>"Wow! That is awesome!" Safe to say his interest was piqued. "Are those involuntary defenses? Oh man, that's hot." Krieger said, getting more and more eager as time passed.</p><p>"You see, I'm gonna get that mask off you, and I'm gonna find out what makes you tick. Because you just… smell like next level bio-engineering, and you know what that smells like to me, bud?"</p><p>Spidey remained silent, refusing to speak a word to Krieger.</p><p>"That smells like money." he said with an evil smirk, before suddenly getting out of his chair. "Okay! I'm gonna hit the gym. Leg day. Can't skip it." As he began to walk away, he walk passed Phin, looking at the guards. "Get her to tell us where my Nuform is, huh? Can't really open the plaza without it. Oh, and uh, use him." he pointed to Spidey, before he walked away and the door closed behind him.</p><p>With that being said, the guards came closer to Spidey, charging up their weapons and started to torture him. There wasn't a single doubt in anybody's mind, they were trying to kill him.</p><p>On the other side of the room, Phin struggled to try to break free, and the fact of the matter is, she couldn't. She was forced to watch her best friend get beaten into a pulp. "NO!" She cried out, but it would fall on deaf ears.</p><p>As Miles was being beaten, little did they realize their charged weapons were actually giving Miles a pretty substantial power boost. That's what happens when you're able to absorb stuff.</p><p>With his body being charged with energy, Spidey released a Mega Venom Blast, which blasted the guards away. You can thank Ganke for calling his powers 'Venom' powers.</p><p>Due to the blast, Spidey and Phin were now free. Though, Spidey was drained from releasing that kind of power, and he was hurt from taking all those blows. He fell to the floor, breathing heavily as Phin ran towards him.</p><p>"Miles! Miles!" She was clearly worried about him, despite the confusion on where they stood with their friendship now. "Are you okay?!"</p><p>Miles began to cough, muttering, "Yeah… I'm okay." After saying that, Phin helped Miles back to his feet, carrying some of his weight on her body so he could use her as support. "Tougher than I look, huh?"</p><p>"Yeah, but you still gave me a heart attack." Phin said, and as Miles began to feel better, he started to walk on his own again. Once they made it into the next room, Phin tried to devise a plan.</p><p>"I'm shutting off security cams. Can you check that computer?"</p><p>Miles looked to see the computer Phin was talking about. When he checked it, knew where the exit was. "There's the exit." he said, Phin coming by him and taking a look at it for herself.</p><p>As they were about to make their way out, something was bugging her, though.</p><p>"Wait," she told Miles, feeling the need to get something off her chest. "Did you ever think about calling me to tell me you were Spider-Man?"</p><p>That question made Miles look to the floor, opting to remain silent.</p><p>Phin closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "You know, after my parents died, Rick basically had to become my dad. I thought I'd miss having a brother, but I had you."</p><p>It was safe to say Miles did feel bad and guilty with this entire thing. "Phin, I…" he started, but the words weren't coming to him right now. He tried to compose himself, getting all his thoughts together. "I know all of this is confusing right now, but I want to make things right. After we get out of here, we can finish our talk, without getting ambushed this time."</p><p>"You make it sound like it's so simple." Phin said sadly. "I'm not sure if things will ever be the same."</p><p>With that, she went on ahead and focused on the mission of getting out of here. Miles followed, but due to Phin's quote, it's safe to say his mindset wasn't the greatest.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>But wait, people, it gets worse!</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Literally an Hour Later</strong>
</p><p>Miles had found out his Uncle sold him out, and Phin was there to witness his realization. This made her think Miles set her up, even if he was unintentionally brought along for the ride, which went against Uncle Aaron's request.</p><p>Miles tried to explain himself, but the feeling of betrayal was really coming over Phin during this time. She didn't want to hear what he had to say anymore.</p><p>They would, however, put their differences aside for one last battle to get out of here, a battle against Rhino. They ended up winning, but Rhino was playing mind games with Phin.</p><p>"Krieger told me how your brother died… How you watched him die… Helpless." Rhino told her, beginning to laugh maniacally.</p><p>Phin, who now had her Tinkerer gear back, brought out her blade out of rage. Miles' Spider Senses were now in full effect, letting him know if he didn't do something soon, Phin was gonna kill Rhino.</p><p>That goes against the Spider-Man code.</p><p>"Go to hell." Phin said, stabbing Rhino right into his chest, but wouldn't be able to finish the job due to Miles jumping in tackling her, as the two now ended up in a subway. The debris closed the exit behind them, but now Phin was more enraged than ever.</p><p>"Phin, you can't-!"</p><p>Miles didn't even get to finish, because without hesitation, Phin charged into him and sent a massive punch into his gut, sending him flying across the train tracks. When he was down, she repeatedly began to punch him in the face over and over again.</p><p>"YOU SCREWED UP THE BRIDGE, DESTROYED MY LAB, AND GOT ME KIDNAPPED!"</p><p>She sent a powerful punch right into his chest, knocking the wind out of Miles. He was coughing repeatedly, but even while he was down, he tried to help her.</p><p>"Phin… Phin, you don't understand. The reactor. It's not just going to blow up Roxxon, it would destroy all of Harlem." Miles managed to say in between breaths, but Phin was done listening to him.</p><p>"I'm not listening to you anymore." she said, stopping the punches, her voice still being filled with rage and revenge. "I'm letting you go in the name of our past friendship, but I warn you, even a single step out of line, if you get in my way again, it will result in your <strong>permanent end</strong>."</p><p>Giving her absolute last warning to Miles, she began to walk away.</p><p>"But… Phin…" Miles said, still coughing. "We're… We're family."</p><p>Phin stopped dead in her tracks, hearing the mention of family. She slightly looked back at Miles, being silent for a long time.</p><p>But she would be the one to break it.</p><p>"My family's dead."</p><p>With those three words, if it wasn't official enough already, Phin was done with Miles.</p><p>At least, she <em>wanted </em>to be done with Miles. If she were truly done with him, she would kill him right here and now.</p><p>In fact, truth be told, she was trying her best to not let her voice break. She was trying her best to hold back her tears.</p><p>She made a promise to Rick. She made a promise to bring Roxxon down.</p><p>But Miles also made a promise, a promise to Peter that he would do everything in his power to protect New York City.</p><p>Ending on that note, Phin walked away, leaving Miles to himself.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>And that's how I lost my best friend, everybody. Story over. The end. Fin. I don't want to talk about this anymore.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Okay… *sigh* There's more to the story. I wish it ended here, but it didn't. It gets worse.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>The Final Battle</strong>
</p><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LY3Ye4Pc4yQ"> <strong>BGM: Kung Fu Panda – Shifu Faces Tai Lung</strong> </a>
</p><p>The sounds of the apocalypse. Those were the sounds running through Harlem, which was similar to how things went the year before with Devil's Breath. The Underground and Roxxon were in an all out war, the night sky being stormy. Thunder and lightning were repeatedly heard.</p><p>By this time, Phin had already inserted the Nuform into the reactor, but she had a funny feeling this wouldn't come so easily.</p><p>She stood there, waiting for a certain somebody to show up, because she knows better than anyone he just can't help himself.</p><p>She closed her eyes, and when lightning struck, she opened them. What she saw was Miles standing right in front of her.</p><p>"Phin, I don't want to do this."</p><p>"Apparently you do, because I gave you every chance to back off and leave."</p><p>"You're going to destroy all of Harlem! Why do I have to remind you of this?!" Miles shouted.</p><p>"I refuse to be lied to anymore." Phin said, not believing a word Miles was saying. "I'm not listening to you."</p><p>"You never started!" Miles' frustration was growing by the second. "You want to hear the truth?! Rick would've hated for you to become the Tinkerer!"</p><p>Oh boy, now that struck a nerve.</p><p>Any calmness Phin may have had left was completely erased by that comment, her eyes showing nothing but fire.</p><p>This fight was about to begin.</p><p>Jumping high into the air, Phin would make sure she would be the winner today. Miles' eyes widened at the sight, dodging at the last possible second before Phin punched the ground, creating cracks beneath it.</p><p>While Miles was busy avoiding that, Phin used this opportunity to rush into him, sending a huge punch to his face which sent him flying. Miles would regain his balance, getting back into his fighting stance.</p><p>"I don't want you to mention his name ever again!" Phin shouted.</p><p>"So, you think he would've been proud of what you've become?! Risking the lives of multiple people just to get back at Roxxon?!" Miles said. "We can find another way, I promise!"</p><p>"ENOUGH WITH YOUR PROMISES!"</p><p>She started to create multiple blades at once, sending them all at Miles. Miles would rapidly shoot his webs to send them all in different directions. "I said I would be here for you, Phin. Even now, I'm still here to try and stop you from making a big mistake!"</p><p>"If you were here for me, you wouldn't have stabbed me in my back in the first place!"</p><p>With the two of them charging at each other, Miles jumped in the air and kicked Phin repeatedly in the face. Once he finished his barraged, he activated his camouflage, making Phin unable to detect him.</p><p>Guess there was only one way to do so.</p><p>"Come out and fight me, Miles!"</p><p>Phin then created giant wheels with multiple blades, shooting all of them at once.</p><p>"Oh boy!" Miles exclaimed, jumping up to avoid the wheels of death, but it made him not be able to focus on his camouflage.</p><p>"Found you!"</p><p>Phin blasted off, uppercutting Miles way into the sky, and now they were in an intense aerial battle. They were trading blow for blow, combo for combo, punch for punch, kick for kick. Knowing Miles had to do something, he sent a Venom Punch right at Phin's face, temporarily stunning her which allowed him to get behind her and put pressure on her neck, the both of them freefalling back down to Roxxon Plazza.</p><p>But Phin would have other ideas.</p><p>Using Miles' momentum against him, she turned around and flipped the whole thing around, sending an elbow into his jaw which caught him off guard. She grabbed his body, using it as a shield for herself as they crashed right back down into Roxxon Plazza.</p><p>As all of this was going on, the Nuform was creating chaotic destruction all over Harlem, the streets everywhere beginning to crack.</p><p>Once they were inside Roxxon Plazza, Phin sent a kick into Miles' gut, sending him close to the edge of the building. He would quickly get up, but Phin continued her assault by sending multiple punches, to which Miles was doing his best to dodge.</p><p>"Please, Phin! Please! We can still turn this around!"</p><p>"There's nothing to turn around!"</p><p>Charging up her own powerful punch, Phin punched Miles in the face now sent him on the literal edge of the building. He skidded across the floor, as every part of his body hurt.</p><p>Phin looked down at Miles' body, seeing that he was breathing heavily. She was quiet, but that was because Miles was quiet as well.</p><p>He struggled to get up. He wasn't just physically hurting, he was mentally hurting as well.</p><p>"Phin…" Miles began, looking at her. "I know I betrayed you. I know I made you think I understood what you were doing. I'm the one that got you captured… I understand why you're mad at me. I wasn't there for you in the months we didn't talk, when you needed somebody to talk to the most." Miles said, groaning in pain throughout all of this, but kept on speaking.</p><p>"But if this is the end, I want you to know that even throughout all of this, to me, you're still my best friend, my sister. And nothing will ever change that." When Miles said this, Phin could only stare, her face being shocked.</p><p>"You're the one who taught me kindness can go a long way with others. I only wish I could've done the same for you." Miles slowly began to get back up on his feet, holding his ribs. "I let you down… and if you end up killing me tonight, I want you to know I'm sorry."</p><p>Phin was taken back by this apology from Miles. She said she would never believe him again, stop listening to his lies, but…</p><p>She could tell he wasn't lying.</p><p>Then, just as she was trying to process everything, an explosion happened down below, making the two look towards Harlem.</p><p>Another thing, this also made Phin realize Miles wasn't lying about the 'Nuform destroying all of Harlem' thing as well.</p><p>"This… This shouldn't be happening."</p><p>Little to their knowledge, the building was starting to collapse, as everything now started to come apart. The ceiling started to fall, separating Miles and Phin. While Miles could stick onto things and shoot webs if he ever got into a situation like this, Phin doesn't have that luxury.</p><p>With the building collapsing, Phin started to yell as her body was now out of control, falling off the building.</p><p>"PHIN!" Miles said, jumping after her without a second thought. He tried to shoot webs to save her, but then another explosion happened which destroyed that attempt. He looked at his mask, but everything was malfunctioning in his suit. Deciding he would be better without it, he took it off and fired two webs, using the momentum to zip himself to her body and grab it. She held on tight to Miles, fully realizing what she's done.</p><p>"I'm sorry."</p><p>"It's okay." Miles said, flipping their bodies around so he could get most of the impact, his back crashing against the ground.</p><p>…</p>
<hr/><p>It would be a minute before Miles woke up, his eyes fluttering. But when he was able to process everything, his eyes widened, immediately checking up on Phin. She was still breathing, but seemed to be mostly unconscious.</p><p>Okay, one thing down, but now for the reactor.</p><p>He slowly walked towards it, getting closer and closer. However, as he got closer, it got harder to stay on his feet. The pure destructive energy of the reactor caused him to fall on his stomach, forcing him to crawl all the way to it. "Come on, Spider-Man… Come on, Spider-Man…!" Miles kept telling himself, gritting his teeth throughout the whole thing.</p><p>This dude was struggling mightily, but he wasn't giving up.</p><p>He knew being Spider-Man was going to be a tough job, but you want to know when he fully realized it?</p><p>It was about a year ago when he first started his training, when Peter said these exact words to him.</p><p>"<em>Miles… The hardest thing about this job is you can't always save everybody."</em></p><p>Was Peter right? Of course he was.</p><p>But that wasn't going to stop Miles from trying.</p><p>He made a promise to Peter to protect this city, and if that means giving up his own life, that's what he was going to do.</p><p>Once he crawled close enough to the reactor, he got up and slammed both of his hands on it, trying to absorb everything the reactor had so he could shut it down. Unfortunately, it was too much for him at first, and it made him stop.</p><p>From afar, Phin was beginning to regain consciousness, and when she realized what was happening, this was déjà vu for her.</p><p>Her brother Rick tried to do the same thing, but he didn't make it out alive.</p><p>For her to see Miles try to do the same thing, it made her heart drop.</p><p>"Miles, no!" she yelled, but Miles didn't hear her.</p><p>He slammed both of his hands onto the reactor once again, absorbing every ounce of power he could. His body was surging with so much power that it ran across his entire body, essentially tearing apart most of his suit. Emitting a powerful yell from his vocals, it was clear he wasn't stopping until he absorbed absolutely everything.</p><p>This time, he was successful.</p><p>Although, the sheer amount of energy he now had in his body was too much. Once he absorbed everything, he was blown away, his body skidding across the ground as he looked to be in major pain. The kid couldn't even move at this point.</p><p>"MILES!" Phin cried out, kneeling down to his body. Seeing the type of condition he was in, seeing the type of condition Harlem was in…</p><p>"This… This is my fault." Phin said. She wouldn't have much time to realize this fact, though, because the people were now looking around to see what happened.</p><p>Miles tried his best to crawl away, gritting his teeth in pain. "Get them away from here, I can't hold this energy in much longer…!" he struggled to say.</p><p>Phin kept on looking at the people, all the lives she put at risk, then back at Miles who was only trying to help them, help <em>her</em>.</p><p>All along, he was trying to help her, and she was too much of a fool to realize it. She was so blinded by revenge that she couldn't see what she was becoming.</p><p>And now, Phin may as very well be responsible for Miles' death, the one person who relentlessly tried to help her.</p><p>Unless something was done immediately.</p><p>She was completely helpless when Rick died.</p><p>She refused to go through the same thing again.</p><p>Putting all of her remaining power into her boots, Phin grabbed Miles' body.</p><p>"Phin, what are you-"</p><p>He didn't even get to finish, as Phin blasted off and started running up a building at high speeds. Once they were at the top, she shot herself and Miles into the air, going passed the clouds.</p><p>The two of them were now all alone.</p><p>"Phin, no… I can't… I can't lose you."</p><p>"And I can let somebody die because of my mistakes. Especially when it comes to you." she said, showing a smile. "I'll be fine."</p><p>Miles disagreed. "No… No! It can't end like this! There's still so much left to do in our lives! I still have so much to tell you!"</p><p>"Miles," Phin said softly, keeping her smile. "It's okay. Just let go."</p><p>Miles was struggling with this, still trying his best to keep the energy inside of him.</p><p>"Let go." She told him once more, and finally…</p><p>He did.</p><p>A massive shockwave appeared in the sky, catching the attention of everyone as they saw the type of light show it was putting on. Rio Morales gasped, her hands covering her mouth as Ganke couldn't believe what was happening.</p><p>Miles saved Harlem.</p><p>But a 'sacrifice' had to be made.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>I made it out alive, but it took my best friend, my sister, to sacrifice herself. Admittedly, she may have been more than just my sister. I've been feeling a certain way for a long time about her, but now… I'll never get the chance to say it.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If she were still here, I'd probably still be scared to say it anyway.</em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KJoeTh00gjk"> <em> <strong>BGM: Marvin Gaye – Distant Lover</strong> </em> </a>
</p><p>
  <em> <strong>Please, come back, baby<br/>
Somethin' I wanna say<br/>
When you left<br/>
You took all of me with you<br/>
Do you wanna hear me scream<br/>
Come back and hold me, girl</strong> </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>After everything had transpired, Peter was now back in New York. Miles was looking at his mentor, asking him one simple question.</p><p>"Pete… Does this job ever get easier?"</p><p>Peter looked to his student, replying, "Some of it, yeah." he paused for a moment, as the two Spider-Men looked down at the streets of Harlem.</p><p>"Some things never get easier, though."</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay guys, this took a whole lot longer to write than I thought it would. Over 8,000 words. But still, whaddya guys think? Was it a good one-shot? Depending on the feedback I get, I could continue with this, if you guys truly want me to. Although, that would add yet another fanfic to my ongoing list that I have to update… lol. Oh, and another thing! You guys mind if you check out my YouTube channel? It's called JonnyAdventure. I'm just starting out, but I recently did a Let's Play of Spider-Man: Miles Morales and it was a fun time. My channel will consist of gaming, skits, Spidey stuff, and Sonic stuff. If that interests you in any way, mind if ya hit the subscribe button? Haha.</p><p>But anyway, back to the story. Let me know if I should continue. If you guys like what you read, leave a kudos, bookmark, comment, you know, all that good stuff. Peace!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>